ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ananke
AnankeProteus (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1" (2015) (Comic p.15). Proteus says: "Hear me, Ananke, goddess of fate and necessity." is the Greek goddess of fate. History Proteus attempted to capture the Ghostbusters before they sought him out. However, a ward of protection cast by a grateful civilian named Claudia interfered with his own spell and displaced the Ghostbusters to another dimension. After Proteus' initial search failed, he carved out Ananke's symbol on one of his mirrors in Erie and requested an audience. Ananke was interested to hear his plea and asked him to speak his purpose. Proteus asked to know where the Ghostbusters were. Ananke did not understand and stated there were mere mortals. He stated they were captors. Ananke recalled his special aversion to being captured and mocked him. Proteus declared he only wanted to restore the natural order of the world. He believed common men should not have power over the gods and demons. Ananke didn't buy his noble intentions and warned him that his fate was linked to theirs. Proteus didn't catch on and continued asking about the Ghostbusters. Ananke remarked how shortsighted he was acting and told him they were in New York. Proteus was not pleased. She hinted at the existence of parallel dimensions but refrained from telling him anymore on the matter. She warned him if he chose to continue searching, he would certainly need luck on his side then teleported out of the building. Ananke intervened in an encounter between the Ghostbusters junior team of a near future and the Cerberus Manifestation. She paused the flow of time so that only she and the manifestation could interact. She told the manifestation it was close but not quite close enough. This wasn't the Ghostbusters it was tasked to find. Ananke pulled out a string and implored it to take a smell. The Cerberus Manifestation did so then left through a portal. She briefly mourned Proteus and reiterated his fate was now tied to the mortals he sought. Ananke then used the Shears of Fate to cut the string and blew it away. Time was restored. Ananke was gone. Once Proteus imprisoned the Ghostbusters he was after and teleported out of the Firehouse, Winston Zeddemore ran to the basement where the Interspatial Teleportation Unit was and planned to mount a rescue. Ananke appeared and told him they were back where they belonged and the teleportation unit would not take him to them anyway. Winston disagreed they belonged in a prison but Ananke reasoned with Winston. She asked if he was certain he knew what was going to happen next then brought up how he was trapped by ghosts and man in the past yet it was not his fate to stay that way nor was it theirs. Ananke teleported away. Winston conceded to her point and didn't go forward with his plans. She crossed dimensions back to the Erie. Ananke stopped time and paid her respects before Proteus' defeat. He didn't believe her and declared he had won. Ananke pointed out he was weakened by a wearying trip to another dimension, an assault by weapons he had no true defense against, and the stretching of his essence to show eight futures at once. She bid him farewell, restored time, and teleported away. Based On Mythology In mythology, Ananke (also known as Themis) was a Titan and part of the Elder Gods later ousted by Zeus and the younger Greek gods. Ananke was allowed to keep her role for the most part for a reduction in the divine hierarchy. She was considered the original goddess of prophecy but became associated with personifying order and justice. In addition, she was considered a brilliant adviser and inventor.Turner, Patricia & Coulter, Charles Russell (2000). Dictionary of Ancient Deities, p. 461-62. Oxford University Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 0195145045. Line reads: "Goddess of law and justice. The Titan Themis is the daughter of Uranus and Gaea and the sister of the Titans and the Giants. When the Oceanid Metis, the first wife of Zeus, was swallowed by Zeus, Themis married the great god. She became mother of the Moirae (Fates), the Horae (Seasons), Astraea (Justice), and possible Prometheus (Forethought) and Clymene."''Turner, Patricia & Coulter, Charles Russell (2000). ''Dictionary of Ancient Deities, p. 461. Oxford University Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 0195145045. Line reads: "Themis. Themiste. Also known as: Ananke."''Turner, Patricia & Coulter, Charles Russell (2000). ''Dictionary of Ancient Deities, p. 462. Oxford University Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 0195145045. Line reads: "The original goddess of prophecy, she originated the Delphic Oracle and presented it to Zeus as a birthday gift. A brilliant deity, advisor and inventor, she personified justice and order."''Turner, Patricia & Coulter, Charles Russell (2000). ''Dictionary of Ancient Deities, p. 462. Oxford University Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 0195145045. Line reads: "Themis, Ocean, Tethys, Hyperion, Mnemosyne, Iapetus were deities from the group known as the Elder Gods. These Titans were not ousted when Zeus toppled Cronus and the Olympians came into power. They were only reduced to a lower rung on the heavenly ladder." Powers Ananke has the power to look into anyone's fate, god or mortal. She can also stop time and interact with a selected individual, can travel from one dimension to another, and can time travel. Trivia *In Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, page 15, the symbol Proteus carves into the mirror is of Ananke, depicting when she came into existence at the beginning of time as a snake-like being and entwined with the god Khronos. Ananke and Khronos were said to have surrounded the primal egg and divided it into the earth, the heavens, and the seas. *Ananke is the Greek goddess of law and justice, among other things. *Ananke's design is visually based on The Fates from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hanging By a Thread" **In Greek mythology, the Fates are the offspring of Ananke *Ananke appears on the front cover of the Ghostbusters: Get Real trade paperback. Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #1 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 References Gallery Ananke01.jpg|Symbol of Ananke seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Ananke02.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 Ananke07.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #1 Ananke03.jpg|Side view in Get Real Issue #1 Ananke08.jpg|Side view in Get Real Issue #1 Ananke05.jpg|Back view in Get Real Issue #1 Ananke06.jpg|Back view in Get Real Issue #1 Ananke09.jpg|Teleporting away in Get Real Issue #1 Ananke10.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 Ananke11.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 Ananke12.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 Ananke13.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 Ananke14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #4 Ananke15.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #4 Ananke16.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #4 Ananke17.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #4 Category:RGB Characters Category:IDW Characters Category:Deity Category:Legends